A Founder's Intervention
by MusicLover19
Summary: After hearing about Voldemort targeting one of two children, the founders decide to intervene. First they remove the families from the situation and then they find out that there is a lot more to be done than just simply killing Voldemort. Deciding to do the job properly, they pose as the two children concerned and go to Hogwarts to gather the knowledge needed to kill Voldemort.
1. Salazar Slytherin

A man stopped before the window, watching with a soft smile as an adult interacted with a child. The woman had dark red hair, tied at the nape of her neck in a loose pony tail. The child was sat with his back to her, resting on her as she read to the boy, stopping every so often to play with his messy black hair.

It was with a new sense of urgency that the man outside continued to the door. He knocked once, feeling the magic around the house still at the sound.

Hushed voices were shared, much too low for it to be heard clearly before the door opened to reveal a wand.

"Calm, please, I am only here to talk," the man said quietly.

"Who sent you?" a male voice asked.

"Nobody sent me Mr. Potter," the name-less man said, shocking James as he spoke his name. "I assure you, I mean no harm to either your wife, yourself or your child."

"How did you find us?"

"I'm afraid you placed your trust in the wrong person. Please, we have much to discuss." "I can't take the risk that you are telling the truth," James said firmly, unwilling to move.

"I, being of sound mind and magic, swear that I mean no harm to the Potter family, so mote it be!" the man said, his eyes not once leaving James'. "I am going to draw my wand and cast a spell –"

"There is no need," James said, he had seen no outcome for the man and if he did act against what he had said… well it would be obvious.

"James," a soft voice called from behind him.

"Mrs. Potter, may I suggest that in future events where you have a Dark Lord coming for your family that you not stay so close to each other. It is far better to make it harder for you all to be murdered rather than staying together."

Lily, who was indeed stood a few feet behind James, blushed as the stranger scolded her.

"Sir, come in. If you mean no harm and wish to talk then the least we can do is bring you out of the cold air," Lily said, trying to ignore her flushed cheeks as she turned and went back to her child.

James lowered his wand, still unsure about trusting the man before him. James hesitantly stepped back, allowing the stranger to step forward into the house. A gasp escaped James when he saw the man in the lighten room. The wand that he had lowered was raised almost on instinct at he stared in shock at the stranger before him.

"Mr. Potter. I shall explain, we do need to talk," Salazar Slytherin said, looking younger than most of his portraits had suggested.

"How? Who are you?" James demanded.

"Let us join your wife, I will explain there," Salazar said calmly. He ignored the wand trained on him and walked the path that Lily had done moments before.

Lily stood in front of her son, clearly having heard James' exclaim. She also held her wand in her hand, although, unlike her husband, it wasn't trained on Salazar. Lily was staring at the man in shock.

"You're…" she started to speak.

"Salazar Slytherin," Salazar said with a smile. "Indeed I am, although I feel that is a tale for a different place. I am here to discuss your predicament. May we sit?" he asked politely, gesturing to the furniture.

Lily nodded, dumbstruck.

Salazar sat in one of the armchairs that was opposite the couch, he waited for the two elder Potter's to sit as well and gather themselves.

Harry crawled over to his mother, pulling himself up onto his feet and holding his arms out in a demand to be held. She responded automatically, holding her son on her lap.

"I fear you are in more danger than you believe. Please," Salazar held his hand up. "Hear me before you make a judgement."

James, who had started to interrupt, stopped and nodded.

"I am unsure of what protections are here specifically, I suspect a fidelius charm, but I know that all spell work can be broken or worked around. I would hope that more protections are in place but I fear the practice of true warding and protection charms have fallen out of place in these days. I am also aware that your friend is a Death Eater, which is what made me intervene. A prophecy was created that could concern your child. I want to make it my duty that it does not come true," Salazar said slowly.

"How did you find us?" Lily asked. "You said you weren't sure about the protections here… you must have been told where we were in order to find us."

"Mrs. Potter, the fidelius charm works most of the time. There are ways to break the charm and there are also ways of working around it. Granted, I had a way that Voldemort has yet to figure out, it is possible for him to do this as well. I could not stand back anymore. Children should not be harmed within fights over magic."

"How did you work around the charm?" James asked, his concern growing. "How could

Voldemort?"

Salazar gave James a sad look before looking at Lily. "Mrs. Potter, have you taken a relations test since entering the magical world?"

"No, I'm muggleborn," Lily said, confused.

"You are and you aren't. For a few generations your family has been muggles, moving further back into your relatives takes you to magical blood. It's unknown why the magic sparks back up after so long but it is amazing when it happens, it's almost like new magic creating itself in the blood," Salazar smiled. "Some of the greatest come from older blood being re-sparked after generations, it is why it is important to introduce new blood, otherwise the magic gets too overwhelming and it cannot work within the blood."

"So that's why squibs are born?" Lily asked.

"It is believed to be the reason. Magic works within the blood, too little or too much magic causes unstable cores and stops magic being available to the person. It's why you should magically drain yourself, there is the small chance you will lose your magic in the process." "Wow," Lily's eyes sparkled with the new information.

"Who was Lily related to?" James asked, steering them back onto the conversation before.

"Mrs. Potter, I think it would be easier if you were to take the test and see for yourself. After all, I could say anybody and claim it was the truth," Salazar smiled. "I fear we are running out of time here as it is," his smile fell.

"What do you mean?" James asked, suddenly serious.

"You are here under the fidelius charm, who is the keeper? If it's… you may need to be moved."

"Peter," Lily said. "Peter Pettigrew. He – He's the secret keeper," Lily said firmly.

"Lily," James hissed.

"We need to hurry. The sooner the better. Gather items of importance, irreplaceable, anything that can be replaced, leave here," Salazar said urgently.

"Wh –" James stopped himself, Salazar's words from before coming back to him 'I'm afraid you placed your trust in the wrong person.' "Peter wouldn't –"

"He may already have," Salazar said firmly. "He has been in the ranks of the Death Eaters for months, before you went into hiding. We cannot know when he may make a move. Unless you would rather trust him and leave your family open to an attack."

"James," Lily said softly, knowing how the thought of Peter doing something like this would hurt her husband. "We can't risk it."

"I know," he said after a few moments of silence.

"I planned on moving you anyway. It is unfortunate that it is happening so sudden. Prepare to leave, I will explain what will happen once you are ready," Salazar looked at the small family with worry. He truly wanted them safe. "Hurry."

Lily stood, still holding Harry as she moved out of the room and began walking upstairs. James sat, still seemingly frozen.

"I know it is a shock, believe me, I wish it wasn't happening," Salazar said sincerely.

James nodded, standing to follow his wife.

Whilst both of them left, Salazar took his wand and began to make space in the living room. He moved the table to the side and pushed the couch and armchairs away. Once the space was open he began to draw runes on the carpeted flooring.

It took roughly fifteen minutes for both elder Potter's to return to the living room and find Salazar still working on the runes.

"Wha –" James started before Lily elbowed his side. She gave him a look that made his stop.

"You can talk. The concentrating part is over, it's just the finishing touches now," Salazar said.

"What are you doing?" James asked instantly.

"I'm setting up a way for you to escape without people knowing," Salazar said. "Before I explain I would like to request you stand in the middle of the runes. One of you hold the child as well. It's always good to be prepared," Salazar said. He watched the two adults (with Harry) move to the centre of the runes.

"Try to stay still, I'll try to be quick," Salazar said before he began to chant under his breath. His wand moved steadily as his voice rose slightly.

It was a couple of minutes later when Salazar fell silent, he waved his wand once more and fell back into the armchair he had stood in front.

James and Lily watched anxiously as three figures shimmered into view. They gasped as they saw themselves and Harry when the shimmering figures solidified.

"Do not worry yourselves, sit and I will explain. This is just in case we have to leave sooner than I expect. They are the distraction and it will enable you to leave without fear of being followed," Salazar said weakly.

"What magic was that?" Lily asked, her eyes glued to where the copy of her family stood.

"It's old magic. We used it mainly for children that were being hunted because of their magic. These copycats will act just like the real person and they stay for a while after they have been created. So if Voldemort were to arrive and shoot a curse at one of them, they would react to whatever curse it is, they would speak and act just as you would. Even if they are hit with the killing curse. They will, for all intent purposes, die. After a week they disappear, the magic that created them leaves and they are no more. If Voldemort hasn't arrived in a week I'll have to redo it, just to make sure."

"Why are you doing this?" James asked.

"I have said before, no children should be harmed over magic. At the moment two children are being targeted, young Harry is one of them. Both yourselves and the other family will be moved and protected. It is my hope that Voldemort is taken care of soon, I would rather you have a normal life, free from his terror," Salazar explained.

"Who is the other family?" Lily asked softly.

"You will see soon, you both are being moved together –"

"Where will we be going?" James asked.

"First, you will be taken to the other Founders, as you call us. There you will be checked by Helga and Rowena, tracking charms and other monitoring spells have to be removed. They don't work in our space but moving you elsewhere would be a danger if they stayed. After you are free, it is your choice what area you move to, we have a few recommendations but Helga told me it was your choice mainly. We are somewhat adaptable with our protections. Whilst moving into a pre-protected area would be better, we can enchant a new area will only minor problems." "You said that charms were breakable," Lily pointed out.

Salazar smiled. "They are, however magic adapts as well. As generations progressed, the magic matured and settled in many cases. Spells grew in and out of fashion, spells of the older generations are almost lost amongst the newer ones. Using both old and new protection spells and having other magical beings help will keep you the safest. I know Rowena is gifted in spells of the older generations, no doubt she will know several lost spells that will help."

"Can you guarantee they will be safe?" James asked, his eyes not leaving Salazar's.

"I swear all of you will be safe with us. We will do our best to make certain that none of you are harmed," Salazar swore.

"How will we know when Voldemort comes?" Lily asked.

"I will be alerted. I will send you ahead of me and ward the area. When anyone enters I will be notified, if the copycats are moved I will be notified and if Voldemort's magic enters the house I will know," Salazar smiled at the lady before him. "I am sorry to say that you must stay hidden until you are told it's safe. The Death Eaters are likely to hunt your family down if they know you were alive, Voldemort needs to be taken care of as well." "Ok. When are we going?" Lily asked.

"Whenever you are ready," Salazar said. "If you would like to stay another night, we have a way to get you out quickly –"

"With all due respect Mr. Slytherin, I want my family safe. I want to feel safe. If – If leaving now makes us safe then why should we wait?" Lily pointed out.

"Very well. If you are certain," Salazar paused to watch both Lily and James nod. "Nina, you can come in now," he said softly.

Nina, a phoenix burst into sight.

"Oh my," Lily gasped.

"You know the plan, take these three and then come back for me," Salazar said to Nina, who was sat on his shoulder, watching the three strangers curiously. "Take them straight to Helga." Nina trilled before soaring over to Lily's shoulder.

"James, hold your wife," Salazar advised before the group disappeared in a ball of flames.

It was with a heavy heart that Salazar waved his wand to return the house's furniture back to how it had been before he arrived. Nina appeared once more and trilled again, the Potter's were safe.

"Let us leave friend," he said softly before Nina took him away from the house holding the copycats of James, Lily and Harry Potter.


	2. A Brief Lesson in History

"Salazar!" a loud male voice called, making those around him jump.

"Godric, calm yourself. I have only just arrived," Salazar said with a huff.

"I am aware my friend, did all go well?" Godric asked, falling in step with the other man.

"Better than we had planned," Salazar admitted. "Mrs. Potter was more than eager to leave tonight –"

"Why not call her by her name?" Godric asked curiously, a question he had asked many times in the past.

"You know why you fool. It was with her help that they are here now, Mr. Potter wouldn't have been as easy to convince if it were not for her. How did your efforts go?"

"About the same," Godric laughed. "Frank was weary, he had not heard of a way around the fidelius charm."

"Like many now," Salazar nodded. "It is a blessing really." "We will have to tell them," Godric said sullenly.

"It will be easier to explain when the bloodlines are shown," Salazar stated. "I have recommended that Mrs. Potter do hers, although whether she feels ready is unknown."

"It is a big step," Godric nodded. "I only hope they are accepting," he added as an afterthought.

"We shall see," the two men walked together in silence for several moments as they entered the house that they had appeared before.

"Did you perform the ritual?" Godric asked.

"Of course, it was I that suggested it," Salazar pointed out. "A much easier plan than pretending to be the children ourselves," he added giving Godric a look.

"I had forgotten about it," Godric muttered, a red tint filling his cheeks.

"Never mind, it is time to see how Helga had taken to our guests."

"Indeed," Godric said softly. The two men turned right after entering the house and continued down the corridor to the room on the far left.

It was with a flash of flames that Nina appeared with the three Potter's.

"Lily?" a female gasped.

"Alice?" Lily said in shock. "You were in hiding too?"

"Albus made us promise not to tell anyone," Alice said, holding her child close to her body.

"Albus also said it was because Neville was so young, it was a suggestion to keep your son safe,"

Frank pointed out. "He said nothing about Neville being a possible target! How can that even be? He is only a baby!"

"No doubt Albus Dumbledore thought it was the best to keep you all in the dark. It would have caused more worry to you all to have known the truth," a soft voice said, interrupting the conversation.

"It was still not right Helga, they should have been informed," a harsher voice pointed out.

"Oh shush you," Helga said towards the other woman as they entered. "You must be the Potter's," Helga said with a smile as she walked up to Lily and James. "Take a seat and I'll just check you over. No doubt the other two will be along shortly."

"Helga Hufflepuff," James pointed out, staring at the woman as Lily said in a soft whisper

"Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Come on you two, best not to keep Helga waiting," Rowena said with a smile, her strict features smoothing into comforting ones. "Once Godric and Salazar get back we will tell you everything."

"Was Harry being targeted as well?" Alice asked hesitantly.

Lily nodded as Helga waved her wand. "Albus told us about a prophecy –"

"One that has yet to take place," Rowena pointed out. "It may not be meant for this time."

"Rowena!" Helga scolded.

"It is true," Rowena pointed out.

"What is true?" Salazar asked with a raised eyebrow as he stood at the door.

"Alice! Frank! I hope you are well," Godric said as he walked further into the room.

"The prophecy not being of use," Rowena said.

"Have you been told something?" Salazar asked sharply moving over to Rowena and looking into her eyes.

"Hints," she said softly. "Our actions changed things. They wouldn't say what."

"Of course," Salazar said softly.

"We are doing what is best," Godric said firmly, he worry filled eyes watching his friends.

"I do not doubt it for a second," Rowena said, he eyes moving over to Godric. "We are working with the unknown now."

"So we plan," Salazar said.

"We plan and then we strike," Godric said.

"That is all good for later," Helga said sternly, bringing the other's attention back to the two families who were watching wearily.

"We must apologise," Salazar said smoothly. "You all must have questions."

"How did you find us?" James asked.

"Through family magic," Godric said.

"The Potter's aren't related to any founder's though," James said as Frank said the same about his family name.

"You both would have been right a few years ago," Rowena said softly, her voice captivating.

"Mrs. Longbottom, when was the last time your family history was traced back? Or yours Mrs. Potter."

"Who?" Lily asked softly, looking at the all in turn. Her eyes settled on Salazar. A faint memory of a hat talking came to mind, "Oh how he will love this," the hat had chuckled on her head. "I apologise for the confusion dear but it has to be GRYFFINFOR!"

"The hat was amused that I was in Gryffindor," Lily said, not looking away from the Slytherin. "It said 'he will love this'. It doesn't make sense that he would say it about you," she added, glancing at Godric before looking back to Salazar. "I'm related to you, that's why you came to save us." Salazar smiled fondly, both at Lily's mental skills and the hats words.

"Are we sure she isn't yours Rowena?" Godric laughed.

"Unfortunately not," Rowena smiled.

"You're a Slytherin?" James gasped, staring at his wife.

"Distantly related by yes, the last worthy Slytherin, other than your son now," Salazar smiled. "I have wondered," he said thoughtfully. The next moment Salazar hissed, making all the non-founder's jump.

Lily tilted her head. "I don't… you tried to say something," she said softly, confusion etched on her face.

"It seems she hasn't the gift Sal," Godric laughed, making the two children fidget in their mother's arms.

"No, although there was the potential. You recognised that it was meant to be something," he said with a smile towards Lily.

"Young Mr. Potter may have the gift," Helga gasped.

"Indeed," Salazar smiled.

"Who – who is Alice related to?" Frank asked hesitantly.

"Oh! Forgive us," Helga said as she turned to Alice. "Salazar has been upset over the fact his bloodline has lost a gift. Alice, my dear, do you have any ideas on who it is?"

"Helga," Rowena said.

"Let us see if she knows," Gryffindor said fondly.

"I – I don't really know," Alice said with a slight stutter. "The hat didn't say thing to me."

"You are of my blood," Godric laughed. "Much like Salazar, I had children that were kept hidden. It was a dangerous time."

"We watched our families grow," Salazar said softly. "Never stepping in, sadly that choice was one that I had regretted almost instantly."

"What happened?" Frank asked, leaning forward. History was one of his favourite topics and the founder's history would no doubt be interesting.

"My family grew twisted. Ideas of 'pure' blood came into play," Salazar said the word 'pure' as though it tasted disgusting. "As soon as their decisions caused their magic to die they attempted to kill their child. Luckily, she was able to escape and she had a great family on her own that led to Mrs. Potter here."

"What about the parents?" James asked.

"They bore another child, a magical one. Unfortunately those lacking in magic never got too far in life in that family. That child led to Tom Riddle, a boy born to a muggle and a magical mother. He later claimed the name Lord Voldemort."

"I related to that – that monster?" Lily said faintly.

"My condolences, he is following the rest of his family's ideologies. He is unwilling to see the truth about magic, a shame really. He could have been a worthy heir to my name," Salazar said ruefully.

"What about your family?" Alice asked Godric.

"My family grew, they wed with several other families and with newer blood. Sadly, those lines did not survive the many difficulties that were faced," Godric said softly. "And you two?" Frank asked, look to the two women. "Did you have heirs?" "I wed but was unable to bare children," Rowena said sadly.

"I did not wish for children," Helga admitted sheepishly, ignoring Godric's amused smile. "I enjoyed my work too much and helping the children at the school was more to me than anything else."

"It certainly did not help that you're suitor was unable to leave his wife," Salazar said dryly, enjoying seeing the blush form on Helga's cheeks.

"That is beyond the point Salazar," she said warmly.

"Whilst history is good, perhaps we shall move elsewhere and discuss our next actions?" Rowena said with a worried frown.

Salazar nodded, sharing a look with Godric. "That would be best," he sighed.


	3. A Talk About Their Plans

The room that the founders led the Longbottoms and the Potters to was a large cosy one. It had a fireplace that roared to life the instant they entered. There were three couches and two armchairs. Salazar and Godric both moved to separate armchairs and sat down.

With a wave of Rowena's hand, a child's play pen also appeared in the corner of the room.

"The children will be safe here," she said softly, indicating that Alice and Lily should leave their children.

Alice placed Neville in the play pen first, the boy looked up at his mother for a moment before turning his attention to the toys that were dotted around the pen. Lily put Harry next to Neville.

A gentle hand touched Lily's arm.

"I'm glad I got to see you again," Alice said.

"I just wish it was better circumstances," Lily added.

"Please sit, we have the blood relation test if you wish to take them," Salazar said to Lily and Alice gently.

"I trust you," Lily said, shocking herself at the truthfulness of that statement.

"I am honoured to have such trust," Salazar said with a bow of his head.

Lily sat next to her husband, automatically drawing his hand into hers. Alice, on the other couch, did the same thing with Frank.

"We need to discuss the next course of action," Rowena said.

"The charms placed on you all were undone the moment you touched our wards," Helga informed the group. "There were tracking charms on each of you."

"If they have fallen, wont people know we moved?" Frank asked.

"Not unless they are monitoring the charms," Godric said. "It is likely that they were placed on you on the chance you were captured. With the copycats in place, you have nothing to worry about. We would be alerted sooner than those tracking charms would have worked."

Frank nodded, glad that the people before him seemed to know what they were doing.

"Why step in now?" James asked, his eyes moving to Salazar. "Voldemort has been around for a while and before that there were others that wanted –"

"That answer is purely selfish," Salazar said honestly, holding his hand up to stop the female founders interrupting. "If the world were aware we still existed, it would turn to us to solve the problems that arise."

"It would cause a dip in the progress of the magical world," Godric explained. "People would turn to us instead of using their own skills."

"As for why now," Salazar said, his attention solely on James. "It is a family matter."

"Minors should not be hunted," Rowena said seriously. "That is one thing we will not stand for."

"We had to step in," Helga added. "We have allowed Britain to fall back onto old ideologies."

"I believe my friends have answered well enough for me," Godric said. "When situations like this occur, we consider stepping in and announcing we are still here. We hold back on the hope that someone will rise forward and correct it without our help."

"How are you still around?" Alice asked suddenly, a blush forming on her face when they all stared at her. "I – I mean –"

"It is alright," Godric smiled kindly.

"Our magic is tied to Hogwarts," Helga answered.

"A child's mistake," Rowena said fondly.

"We were not aware that whilst building the castle, we put too much of our own essence in there to leave," Godric said.

"Essentially," Salazar said. "As long as Hogwarts stands and operates as a sentient being, we are here."

"Hogwarts is sentient?" James repeated.

"That's why it moves!" Lily gasped.

"Indeed," Godric smiled. "Hogwarts is a marvellous building who has her own sense of mischief."

"Which I still think you did on purpose," Rowena said with a roll of her eyes and a fond smile.

"Hogwarts is sentient but she does not show it," Helga said. "She tends to stick to moving staircases."

"That's amazing," Frank said softly.

"Indeed," Rowena smiled. "It was a shock when we first found out how powerful she could be."

Godric snickered.

"What happened?" Alice asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Rowena was lecturing a student –"

"They almost blew up the whole class!" the woman in question said defensively.

"Rowena was lecturing a student," Salazar repeated. "Whilst doing so, she was not paying attention to where she was walking and a staircase had just moved from where she was heading. As I am sure you can imagine, the scream as she fell was heard throughout the castle."

"I was nearby when it happened," Helga said. "We had an income of new students that needed to be shown around. After the scream, we looked up to see Rowena falling towards us. Before I had chance to react –"

"The castle stopped my fall," Rowena said, annoyed with the suspense that the two were trying to build. "I stopped in mid-air and was placed gently on the ground. It could have been no one else."

"Plus the castle told us," Godric pointed out.

"That was an interesting experience," Salazar smirked. "I believe you screamed that time," he added, looking to Godric.

The Longbottoms and the Potter watched, unsure of how they should react. It was strange, for them, to see the founders talk and joke like true friends.

"Do you miss it?" Lily asked, bravely voicing her question.

"Every day," Helga said glumly. "The children, the castle, the atmosphere. It's, for lack of a better term, magical."

"We will return one day," Rowena said.

"We have gotten off topic," Godric said, the merry twinkle that had been in his eyes now gone.

"Indeed," Helga agreed. "We have a few houses that you are able to stay in, each of them are here, under our protections. We are willing to move the protections elsewhere if you wish."

Alice shook her head. "Here would be perfect," she said. She felt selfish for saying that but being closer to the founders meant that she was closer to safety. It also meant that Neville was safe.

"I agree," Lily said. "If – with Voldemort after us, we need somewhere safe and you – we would be honoured to stay close to you."

James moved his arm around his wife.

"Wherever you think is safest, we will stay there," Frank said.

"Would you want separate places?" Salazar asked. "We have large houses where you all could stay but we also have smaller houses where the two families can be separate."

"I think –" James started. "I think together would be a good start."

"I agree," Frank said. He knew that he wanted to talk about what was happening with the rest of them and he knew how close Alice and Lily were. "Together would be brilliant, at least for now."

"That is agreeable," Godric said. "Settling is easier with familiar faces. You are free to move again when you wish to. We only ask for notice."

"Do you know how long we will have to stay here?" Alice asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Unfortunately we do not," Rowena said. "We have our suspicions that Voldemort will strike soon, but that is only guesswork."

"What happens when he does attack?" James asked.

"Both, myself and Salazar will be notified by the copycats," Godric said. "We will do what we can, the scene must play out. Voldemort is currently searching for children, the copycats of yourselves will likely offer their lives instead of the child's. Once he is focused and there is only the child left, we plan to strike."

"The problem is that there will be Death Eaters," Salazar pointed out. "If it is only Voldemort, there will be little problem. Adding bodies and witnesses makes things difficult."

"We want to keep you safe," Rowena said. "This means that you cannot leave as soon as Voldemort is dead. The Death Eaters would still pose a risk."

Frank nodded, "It depends how the Ministry handles the aftermath then," he summarised.

"Indeed," Godric said.

"Will you tell us when he attacks?" Lily asked.

"If you wish to know, we shall inform you," Helga said.

"Please," Lily asked, she squeezed James' hand.

"It's ok," James said softly, holding his wife closer to his body.

"Perhaps we should show you where you will be staying," Rowena said. "A nights rest will help you come to terms with everything that has happened tonight."

"Thank you," Alice said to Godric. "All of you," she added, looking at each founder.

"It is no problem," Helga said. "Rowena will show you to the house."

Rowena nodded as she stood. The two families followed, collecting their children as they left.

"What is our course of action?" Helga asked once the room was clear.

"We wait," Salazar said. "He will make the first move."

"Which child will be chose?" Helga asked, a worried frown on her face.

"I am unsure –"

"The Potter child," Godric said, cutting Salazar off.

"How do you know?" Salazar asked.

"If he has the ideologies, pureblood is more important to him. There is also the fact he is technically half-blood himself. He will more than likely view Harry as a threat because of their similarities," Godric shrugged.

"I hope not," Salazar admitted. "Family should not turn on itself."

"He doesn't know they're family," Helga reminded the man.

Salazar sighed. He knew Godric's reasoning was sound, he just hoped it wasn't right.


End file.
